


Five days to live

by Mimisempai



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Angst, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: There is a family tradition that Rafael had always denied.If you didn't find your soul mate by the age of 40, you would die on your 40th birthday.Rafael was 39 years old and in 5 days he would be 40 and he still hadn’t found his soul mate.Was he going to sit around and wait for death to come or was he going to leave in style?
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 46
Kudos: 78
Collections: Barisi Soulmate Bingo





	1. Prologue

Rafael set his alarm clock to 8am, turned off the bedside lamp and closed his eyes waiting for sleep to come.

He was a little excited, because tomorrow was the first day of what was supposed to be the best five days of his life.

He had called McCoy and told him he was taking a week off.

Even though the district attorney was surprised at first - after all, it was the first time Rafael had asked for time off in over a year - he hadn't made trouble. 

There were no urgent cases pending and even if that was the case, there were enough prosecutors to make up for his absence.

However, Rafael knew that he would not be coming back. His throat tightened at the thought. 

Yes, Rafael wouldn't come back because in a week's time, on the 11th of August, the day he turned 40, he would die.

There was an ancestral tradition in his family, one could say an ancestral curse in his case. If you didn't meet your soul mate by the day of your fortieth birthday, you would die on that day. 

For years, Rafael hadn't cared about this curse, after all, all his parents had met their soulmates before their fortieth birthday. 

But unfortunately that was not the case for Rafael, and only a few weeks ago reality had come upon him and every day brought him closer to his destiny.

He lingered over the past year, and suddenly, recalling some psychological notions, he realized that his life was a real textbook case illustrating the phases of the near-death experience.

First phase: shock. 

It was about a year ago when his mother reminded him in tears that he would soon be 40 years old and still had no one in his life, let alone a soul mate. She had desperately begged him to do everything he could to find his soulmate.

Rafael had returned home completely dumbfounded. Of course he knew the legend, but he never really believed it. And seeing his mother crying had made him aware of the reality.

He had been sitting for several hours in the same place with his eyes blank. Unable to react. 

Then came the second phase: denial.

Up until 8 weeks ago he had immersed himself in work coming home to sleep and going to work as soon as he woke up. Refusing to dwell on what lay ahead. If he didn't think about it, it wouldn't happen. Absurd yes, but it was better than thinking about it.

The third phase, anger, had taken him by surprise three weeks ago.He had felt it rise in him one morning. All of a sudden he thought life was unfair. That he didn't deserve this. 

He had then destroyed everything in his room, he had pulled down the curtains, thrown on the floor and smashed on the walls everything he could get his hands on, trinkets, lamps, clothes, frames, until, at the end of his strength, he fell straight into the next phase: bargaining.

He had begged God to give him more time, he had gone to his grandmother's church, which he had deserted for years, and had burned many candles to have a little more time. Promising to do good. Promising to take a lot of pro bono cases. Begging and begging over and over.

Then he had returned home, defeated, and had begun to resign himself to his fate. 

But Rafael Barba was not the kind of man who resigned himself to doing nothing!

So he decided to leave with style. 

That's when he decided to take his last week on earth off.

He remembered a client he had defended before he became ADA. This client was the director of a rather special agency that made his clients' dreams come true. 

Rafael had searched his files and found a flyer: "Make your life a dream" said the colourful slogan. He didn't think long about it, picked up his phone and made an appointment for the next day.

At the agency, he had described what he wanted: 5 days with a male partner, if possible cultured, to live all sorts of couple experiences he had never been able to because he never had a real lasting relationship. 

The only condition the agency had issued was that anything sexual was not included in the package, it was at the discretion and decision of the participants. 

Rafael was quite satisfied with this, saying that it was not the most important aspect for him, even though he thought that if his temporary partner offered him the possibility, he would not refuse. 

They had asked him the program he wanted for the 5 days, he had given some indications for each day, but to be honest he preferred to have a margin of freedom. 

They told him that they could adapt during the 5 days.  If there was something he wanted, all he had to do was tell his temporary partner, who would relay the information to the agency. They only required 24 hours notice to organize his wish.

Then came for Rafael the choice of his temporary partner.

They had presented him with a catalogue, and after going through three candidates, he knew the one he thought was perfect.

An open smile like he'd never seen before, surrounded by adorable dimples, sparkling cerulean blue eyes and short, slightly wavy ash blond hair. All this on a long, well-proportioned body and dressed in a relatively elegant manner.

And -what was really good- he seemed cultured, reading a lot according to his description, having quite diverse musical tastes, and liked to cook. 

The man was 29 years old, 10 years younger than him, but after all that was only for a week, he wasn't going to get married to him.

Apparently the candidate was of Italian origin according to his name: Antonio Valgonio.

The agency had also asked Rafael for a photo so that the chosen candidate could recognize him when they first met.

So tomorrow would be the first day of his last days on earth with the younger man.

Rafael visualized Antonio in his head and fell asleep dreaming about the next day.

__________

Several blocks away from Rafael, Sonny watched TV without seeing it, a little anxious at the thought of what was waiting for him the next day.

Six months ago, he had joined this agency that made dreams come true for their clients, because they were looking for "escort boys" for short contracts, a week's work earning him more than he earned in a month's work as a cop in homicide.

He needed the money to pay for his night school law classes at Fordham.

He hadn't heard from the agency since he signed the contract. He figured that no one had selected him and was desperately looking for a way to finance his classes. 

That's when the agency called him last week to tell him that a client had picked him to spend some time with.

The man, in his late thirties, wanted to spend 5 days with a male partner, if possible cultured, and wished to experience all sorts of things as a couple that he had never been able to experience. It seemed that the man had never been in a real romantic relationship.

Knowing the agency's policy on anything sexual, Sonny wasn't worried about feeling pressured to do anything he was not comfortable with, but still wondered what the man's wishes were and went to get his wish list and his photo at the agency.

His name was Rafael Barba, and frankly when he saw the photo, Sonny thought that he was lucky to be paid to spend time with him. He also thought that if the man wanted more he wouldn't have too much trouble accepting it. 

When he saw the wish list, he thought that this was the best temporary job he had ever had.

He was anxious about it though, because after all he had never done this sort of job before and his experience with romance was pretty thin, never having had much luck in past relationships. They seemed to have that in common after all. Well, as his grandmother used to say: il tempo lo dirà*…

Sonny turned off the television, then went to bed dreaming of a pair of green eyes...

  
  



	2. Day 1

_ Day 1 _

_ I want to spend the 5 days in a 4 or 5 stars hotel well located according to our activities, Mr. Valgonio and I must have our own room. _

_ I want him to be treated the same way as me, with the same privileges, if possible in neighbouring rooms. _

_ First meeting location and time : Alice's tea cup, chapter II at 2pm _

_ Just getting to know each other _

_ No special dress code - casual if possible _

_ Dinner at the hotel restaurant _

Sonny smiled as he checked the first day's orders one last time.

He had gone to the agency early this morning to collect all the necessary papers for these 5 days. Hotel and restaurants reservations, transportation and show tickets.

He ate a light lunch before going to get ready for the upcoming meeting. He had to concentrate to get used to answering to the name of Antonio. For obvious reasons, he had preferred to take a false identity. 

After eating, he began to look for the ideal outfit. 

He had already prepared a suitcase for these 5 days. 

Sonny was pleasantly surprised to see that Rafael wanted him to be treated the same way he was, with the same privileges. It was rather generous of what he knew.

So Rafael wanted something casual.

Sonny decided on jeans that flattered his silhouette, a black polo shirt and a casual camel-colored blazer.

He took a look at his reflection in the mirror, and satisfied with what he saw, left his flat.

He went to the hotel, the CitizenM in Time Square. 

He couldn't even afford to spend a single night here under normal circumstances. He decided to make the most of his five days. 

He picked up their room's keys, dropped off his suitcase and left for the meeting place.

Rafael had arrived half an hour early at the cafe.

This morning someone from the agency came to pick up his suitcase and take it to the hotel. 

He had taken some time for himself, decided to make the most of every minute he had left. Stop! He promised himself that he wouldn't think about it. He should only concentrate on the present.

He looked at his reflection in the café window. He was wearing light grey canvas trousers, a light blue-green polo shirt and a matching jacket. He had a slight two-day beard that made him look scruffy but not too much.

Through the window, he saw Antonio arrive. 

Rafael had to admit that the young man was even more attractive than in the agency's photos. 

He watched him walking in, holding the door for an old lady who was going out. She thanked him with a smile and Rafael could see Antonio's smile  from the photo was just as beautiful in real life.

Antonio went in, chatted with a waitress and made big gestures. She showed him Rafael's table. The younger man frowned adorably and then his face cracked with the same smile when he seemed to recognize Rafael. He approached quickly and Rafael stood up to greet him.

"Hello, I'm Rafael and you must be-"

"Sonny!" Sonny replied, coughing at the end.

"Sonny?"

"Uh sorry, Tony!"

"Oh, I see... short for Antonio."

"Yes, that's it," Sonny replied a little too eagerly. He hoped Rafael would swallow his lie.

"What do you prefer, Tony or Antonio?"

Sonny replied that he preferred Tony. They sat down and Rafael called a waitress

"What will you have?" she asked.

"Rafael" intervened Tony "I'm not used to this kind of place so I trust you to guide me."

At that moment Rafael didn't know where the acting and the truth ended, but he decided to play the game. After all he had always secretly dreamed of a younger lover with whom he could play the Pygmalion. So if Tony was happy in this role, there was nothing to stop him from enjoying it.

"Well, I hear the house speciality, scones, are delicious."

Tony looked curious, Rafael motioned for him to wait.

"We'll have tea and scones, or would you prefer coffee?"

"No, that's fine with me, but what are scones?" Tony asked.

"A small  lightly sweetened cake made from flour, fat, and milk , here served with cream and raspberry jam."

"I'll let myself be surprised then," replied Tony with a wry smile.

He continued "So, Rafael, do you do this often?"

"What? Eating scones?" 

Tony rolled his eyes. Rafael smiled mockingly and continued, knowing what the young man was getting at. "No, it's the first time and probably the last, so I'm going to enjoy it."

"Rafael, how much do you want to talk about your life? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, so tell me which topic you absolutely don't want to talk about," Tony asked.

Rafael was a little surprised by the delicacy of the young man. He did not expect it.

"No limit from my side, if there's ever anything I don't want to talk about, I'll let you know."

Tony looked surprised. 

"We'll never see each other again, and there's a confidentiality clause, so why restrict me? I want to be me." continued Rafael

"I can't promise you the opposite," replied Sonny, a little ashamed, after all, he was the employee here.

Rafael could see that Tony had taken it to heart. 

He put his hand on the young man's forearm: "That's fine, Sonny, that's your right. And I respect it." He continued: "If I ever bring up anything you don't want to talk about, just let me know. I promise I won't push it." 

Then Rafael withdrew his hand and said, "While we are discussing boundaries, I would like to ask you something and know that whatever your answer is, the time together will go as planned."

"Go ahead," replied Tony, looking him straight in the eye.

"What limit do you want to put on intimacy?"

"Rafael, did I understand correctly?" Sonny asked, lowering his voice. "You are talking about sex?"

Rafael found this boldness quite endearing. He coughed a little to pull himself together. 

"I'm not only talking about sex, but about tender gestures, holding hands, kisses and such things."

"Ah... " Sonny began to blush. "Well, I don't mind if it comes naturally between us, but I'm not very comfortable if I don't get to know you a little better first."

Oh, it got better and better. Rafael had really picked the perfect partner.

"Well, let's get to know each other, Tony."

"Rafael, before we start, I just want to change something. I want to tell you my real first name. We've talked about intimacy and I don't think I'll be able to give in if you don't call me by my real name. My name is not Antonio or Tony. I have a nickname that my family has been using since I am 3 years old."

"Let me guess. Sonny?"

Sonny nodded with a sorry look on his face,  not surprised that Rafael had picked up on his earlier slip of the tongue.

"Well, nice to meet you, Sonny, and thank you for your trust." Rafael said, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Rafael," Sonny replied with that smile Rafael was beginning to get attached to.   
The waitress was back with the tea and the scones. 

Sonny watched Rafael cut his scone in half, spread it with cream and add a light layer of jam and then did the same.

"So what do you want to know, Sonny?" Rafael asked, biting into a scone with enthusiasm

Sonny asked his questions and Rafael answered him and then asked questions in turn, until the discussion continued naturally.

They shared their tastes in books, music, movies and even painting. Sonny confessed that his knowledge in this field was quite limited, but that it is a subject he would like to explore when he had time. 

Rafael kept this in the back of his mind.

They had talked about their respective professions. Sonny had been extremely enthusiastic when he found out that Rafael was ADA and had asked a lot of questions and Rafael had just told him that since he was on "holidays", he didn't want to talk about work. Which Sonny accepted with a lovely pout.

Rafael was more and more surprised as he got to know Sonny.

He had told Rafael that he was a police officer in homicide, but that he wasn't comfortable there because when they arrived the victim was already dead. He had applied to another precinct in special victims unit. Then he came to life talking about the fact that thanks to these 5 days spent with Rafael, he would be able to follow the courses he had always dreamed of. 

When Rafael learned which courses, he understood the flurry of questions about his job and his admiration for the young man grew.

And so the afternoon passed extremely quickly. 

Around 6pm they left for the hotel.

Sonny, who had all the necessary papers and room keys, guided Rafael to his room once there.

They agreed to meet an hour later for dinner at the hotel's restaurant.

Rafael closed the door to his room. He helped himself to a glass of bourbon and sipped it while looking out of his room window, which offered a beautiful view of New York at dusk.

If the rest of the week continued in the same vein as that afternoon, these 5 days were going to be delicious.

Sonny -Rafael smirked inwardly at the young man's slip of the tongue on his fake first name- Sonny had proved to be a more than pleasant partner. 

Rafael didn't know how long it had been since he had been able to enjoy the company of someone without having to pay attention to every word or attitude. 

Sonny was so open that talking with him seemed completely natural, and the fact that his emotions could be read on his face was delightful. Rafael sometimes felt like saying certain things just to see the reaction on his face. He wondered how Sonny would react under other circumstances...

Stopping his daydreaming, he went to freshen up and got ready for dinner.

Sonny in the next room had been lying all the way on the bed, his legs hanging down staring at the ceiling and a slight smile on his face. He had gone over and over the afternoon in his head and apart from the little embarrassment about his name, Sonny was not far from thinking that this was the first best date of his life, if he was honest, it had been the best. Even if it was sort of fake.

Rafael was everything he dreamed of in a man, intelligent, funny, caring. And especially for the first time Sonny felt treated as an equal and accepted. 

Sonny didn't lose sight of reality, he knew it would only last five days. And that he'd probably end up with a broken heart. But he decided to enjoy every moment with Rafael.

Determined, he got ready for dinner.

Moments later he knocked on Rafael's door.

They walked together to the hotel restaurant and the afternoon discussion continued as if it hadn't stopped.

When the waiter arrived around 1am to tell them that the restaurant was going to close, they had the same surprised expression. Then they exchanged a knowing smile, both of them aware of the complicity that had quickly developed between them. 

They got up and went to their floor. When they arrived in front of Rafael's door they said good night to each other, and Sonny walked towards his room. But Rafael couldn't resist, so he rushed towards Sonny, grabbed his arm, turned him around and pulled him towards him.

"Wh-" Sonny didn't have time to finish. 

Rafael had put his lips on his and was kissing him in the most tender way.

Sonny was not to be outdone and kissed him back immediately. But before things got any hotter, Rafael stepped back, took Sonny's head in his hands and pulled it a little down. Then after kissing him on the forehead, he said in a slightly hoarse voice: "Thank you Sonny and good night".

Rafael went back to his room. As he closed the door, he saw Sonny looking stunned and holding his hand to his forehead as if he couldn't believe what had just happened.

He closed the door, got ready for the night, took his sleeping pill to make sure he fell asleep quickly. After what had just happened he was sure to dream of dimples, adorable pink lips and eyes as clear as the sky.

_ "Make a dream of your life,hm?". _ Yes, it sounded like it.

  
  



	3. Day 2

  
  


_ Day 2:  _

_ Brooklyn Flea Market _

_ Meal in a romantic restaurant _

_ Reading of Cyrano de Bergerac in New-York Theater Workshop _

_ Dinner in Italian Restaurant  _

Looking at Rafael's list for the day, Sonny remembered that Rafael had asked him to recommend the Italian restaurant because of his background.

He called the agency to give them his recommendation and the agency assured him that the reservation would be made.

Sonny was looking forward to the day ahead because everything seemed new to him. And Sonny liked to discover new things. Rafael seemed to have so much to teach him. 

He was a little embarrassed because he felt like he was the one who benefited the most from these days when Rafael was the client.

Maybe he would try to talk to him about it.

What embarrassed him a little bit too, was thinking about how the evening had ended. Oh it wasn't the kiss that embarrassed him, but the fact that he wanted to do it again. He was hoping he could control himself when they met later.

They had agreed that Sonny would come knocking on Rafael's door a little before 10:00 a.m. and they would leave for the Brooklyn flea market.

Sonny looked at his watch: 9am, he had time to get ready quietly.

Some time later, Rafael was finishing getting dressed when he heard a light knock on his door. Judging by the time it must be Sonny.

Rafael couldn't deny that he was looking forward to seeing the young man again, yesterday had been a pleasant day in every way, and especially the way it ended. Since he had tasted the young man's lips, he had only one desire, to do it again. And given Sonny's reaction, he was sure it would happen again.

"Come on. The door is opened!"

Once inside, Sonny greeted him with the same irresistible smile. 

"Good morning, Rafael."

"Hey Sonny. Let me get my wallet, and we'll be on our way."

He took his wallet, put it in his jacket pocket, then walked over to Sonny who held the door open. Walking past him, Rafael kissed him on the cheek, then walked to the hallway, letting Sonny close the door behind him.

In the elevator that led them to the ground floor, Rafael moved closer to Sonny until he was close enough to take his hand. Sonny tightened his fingers on Rafael's, blushing slightly. Damn it, Rafael was really starting to get addicted to the young man's reactions.

Sonny was savouring the moment, because he was pretty sure that once he was outside, Rafael would let go of his hand. 

Rafael didn't seem like the kind of guy who was comfortable participating in public displays of affection.

So he tried to memorise the feeling of his hand in his own. He was brought out of his reverie by the "ding" of the elevator's door that opened. 

And while he was expecting the loss of contact, Rafael's hand tightened on his and he almost pulled Sonny out of the elevator. Rafael didn't let go until the taxi arrived.

Once seated in the back of the taxi, Rafael took his hand again and held it on his own thigh.

Seeing Sonny's astonished expression, Rafael asked him defiantly, "Would you rather I let go of your hand, are you ashamed to be seen like this?"

Sonny protested vehemently: "No, no, not at all, on the contrary, I thought it would be you who-

"Sonny, even though I'm not the type to flaunt my sexuality, I've never hidden it, if only to avoid giving my opponents something to blackmail me with," he continued, "so there's no reason for me to hide. I'm proud of who I am."

Sonny found him magnificent in his assertiveness, and couldn't resist the impulse of the moment, so he leaned over and kissed him. It was just a simple kiss. But for Sonny it was also a way of affirming that they were on the same page. When he sat down properly, he saw in the rear-view mirror that the driver was looking up at the sky, and it made him giggle, like a teenager caught in the act.

Then, still hand in hand, Rafael and Sonny talked about the day's schedule along the way to the Brooklyn Flea Market. He asked Rafael why he wanted to go there in particular.

"I just like to hang out and look at the stands, I like the idea that the things  being sold had a life before this... kind of like they have a soul," Rafael replied.

"That's a good reason. I only remember the flea markets on the seller's side, we had an uncle who did the neighborhood flea market every year, and being the only male teenager in the family at the time, I was always requisitioned to help him set up his stand at 4:00 in the morning, you can imagine how delighted I was with that, can't you?"

"Well, today you can turn that bad memory into a good one." Rafael laughed.

By the time they finished talking, they'd arrived.

Sonny and Rafael wandered for two hours through the various aisles, stopping to look at some object that had caught their attention. Then they went on their way without buying anything, to the despair of the sellers.

Rafael couldn't remember when he had been so relaxed and comfortable in the company of someone, Sonny was lively and full of humour. And now that he felt comfortable with Rafael, he didn't hesitate to tease him. 

When sometimes they were separated by the wandering crowd, it was often Sonny who would take his hand to keep them going.

"Given the time, I think we should make our way over to the restaurant now. It's not very far," Sonny pointed out. 

After a five minute walk, they arrived in front of a small, old-fashioned restaurant, the Milk and Roses, even the name had an old-fashioned charm. 

"We have a reserved table in the courtyard," Sonny said.

He exchanged a few words with the owner, who led them into the courtyard, which was really lovely. Rather than an inner courtyard, it was an inner garden. All kinds of plants placed in an aesthetic way gave the impression of being almost in the heart of nature.

They sat down at a slightly recessed table.

While they ate, they continued to talk. 

Suddenly, Sonny looked a little uncertain. "Rafael, may I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"I really feel like I'm the one getting the most out of all of this when you're the client. And I want to make sure you're satisfied." 

"Sonny, I'm in the company of a young man who looks more than pleasant, who can hold a conversation, who makes me laugh, and we're doing what I've always dreamed of doing. And you're asking me if I'm satisfied? I couldn't have wished for more. Just keep being yourself," Rafael answered sincerely.

"Ah...uh...well, all right then...okay," Sonny stammered.

Rafael put his hand on his hand on the table. "I don't know what you've been told in the past Sonny, but I assure you that your company is more than enjoyable. Honestly, I don't even remember when I've had such a good time." 

Rafael didn't know if it was the thought of his impending death that broke down his inhibitions and made him speak so sincerely. What he did know was that he didn't want to pretend with Sonny.

Sonny was very touched by Rafael's sincerity. He didn't have high self-esteem and his past experiences hadn't helped him. But in a few sentences Rafael had destroyed all those old reminiscences.

Rafael saw a smile blossoming on Sonny's lips that he hadn't seen before. This smile seemed to illuminate him from within. Rafael felt a gentle warmth spreading through him at the thought of being the reason for this smile.

"So, Rafael, you already know that a lot of the things we are doing are new to me. So tell me a little about what we're doing this afternoon so I know what to expect." Sonny asked as if he felt it was time to change the subject. "What is Cyrano de Bergerac?"

"As the flyers say, we're going to attend the reading of Cyrano de Bergerac, a French play that's been translated to English. I've always loved this story, and since I heard there was a reading open to the public at the New York Theater Workshop, I thought I'd take advantage of the situation," Rafael looked at him.

"And what is this play about?"

"I'd like you to find out during the reading and then we'll discuss it as much as you like. I'd like you to see it without prejudice. If it's okay with you, of course?" Rafael asked him in a slightly hesitant tone.

Sonny did not hesitate to answer: "Of course Rafael, I have full trust in you and your choices."

They left for the theater.

Rafael was impatient, but he didn't know if it was for the reading or Sonny's reactions. The agency had done a great job with their ticket, they were in the middle of the second row.

The lights went out, the stage lit up and the actors came to settle down for the reading.

Sonny grabbed Rafael's hand in excitement. Rafael turned slightly towards him. All Sonny's attention was on the stage. Rafael knew he would spend more time watching him than the actors.

And what a show. Seeing all the emotions on Sonny's face, Rafael felt like a privileged witness and appreciated it until the end.

_ "...But in spite of you, one thing goes with me now, and tonight, when I, at last, God behold, my salute will sweep his blue threshold with something spotless, a diamond in the ash which I take in spite of you and that's...my panache" _

After a moment of silence people started to applaud, Sonny let go of Rafael’s hand and applauded too with all his strength, then turned to Rafael: "It was sooooo great, I've never seen anything like it! Thank you for letting me experience it!" 

His joy was so contagious. 

And then Rafael felt the weight of his destiny for a short moment, the intensity of Sonny's joy made him realize that everything Rafael was experiencing was the first and last time. 

He pulled himself together, not wanting to spoil Sonny's happiness. 

They went outside, letting themselves be carried away by the audience, which was slowly walking.

"So what did you think of the story and of the main character Cyrano," asked Rafael, curious to hear the young man's analysis.

"I'm super divided, actually. I admire his intelligence and panache. His sacrifice is admirable. But he deceives both his heart and that of Roxane since she is in love with the author of the letters and she doesn't know that this author is Cyrano" 

Sonny continued "And yes in the end he still has his panache, but he will not have known one minute of true happiness in his life since he will never have been able to benefit from Roxane's love. Whereas if he had told the truth ..." 

Rafael was really surprised, it was the first time he met someone who shared his opinion on the character of Cyrano. They continued to talk animatedly about the play without realizing that they had arrived in front of their respective rooms. Rafael didn't want to put an end to that moment.

"Do you want to continue talking over a drink?" Rafael asked when he opened the door.

Sonny nodded.

"Well, come on then." 

Sonny followed him to his room. 

"Sit down," said Rafael and showed him the sofa. Sonny went to the right end of it. "Bourbon?" 

"Sounds good to me." 

Rafael served them their drinks, took his and handed Sonny the other. They toasted. "Here's to the day," and they each took a sip. Sonny's phone suddenly vibrated. He put the glass down and took the phone out of his pocket.

"Huh? Oh, boy."

"What? Is it serious?" Rafael asked.

"Not too much, it's the agency, the Italian restaurant didn't work out, they couldn't make the reservations in time," said Sonny in a slightly sheepish tone.

"Oh? Is that all it is? It's all right, Sonny, don't worry about it. But we do have a problem..." he said, looking Sonny directly in the eyes.

"Oh? Which one?" Sonny asked.

"Well, how are we going to occupy this evening...?"

"hm...I've got an idea or two," Sonny whispered as he got closer to Rafael.

"Oh, you do? Show me"

Sonny came even closer until he put his lips on Rafael and kissed him almost shyly. Then moved back a little.

"It's just the aperitif, I suppose? "Rafael asked, teasing.

"For the rest of the menu, it's up to you..." Sonny replied.

The next moment, Rafael had crept between Sonny's legs, kissed him and pressed himself against him. 

Rafael smiled at him, practically on his knees, pushing against his erection. "I'd rather have that than a pizza," he said to Sonny as he kissed him one more time.

Sonny moaned his approval in the kiss, then spread his lips slightly and Rafael took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Sonny's mouth. 

Their kiss wasn't urgent, it was soft and sensual, and they took their time to taste each other, tongues traveling between their mouths, teeth gently pinching the lips as the other took time to breathe. 

Rafael's hands became tangled in Sonny's now disordered curls, while Sonny gently caressed Rafael's flanks with his hands, feeling all the smooth skin and toned muscles. 

After a few moments of snogging, they both moved apart a little, their lips moist, red and slightly swollen.

They both laughed and leaned forward again, pressing their foreheads against each other as their breathing subsided.

"How far do you want to go, Sonny?" Rafael asked softly.

"I honestly don't know. But there's one thing you should know before we go any further," Sonny answered, hesitantly.

"Yes?" he said.

"I...well I mean...I never...arghhh why is it so hard to say!!!" Sonny was getting angry at himself.

"You've never done it with a man?" Rafael asked gently.

"Yes, well, not quite..."

"Ah...you have never bottomed."

"Yes, that's it" nodded Sonny, thankful that Rafael said it for him.

"By choice?"

"Yes and no," Sonny replied, "it's just that I've never met anyone I trusted enough to do it."

"Okay, so..."

"So I'll be ready to take the leap with you, but not tonight?"

"Are you asking me or are you telling me?"

"Both, I guess." Sonny felt ridiculous. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Sonny. I'm firstly, glad you were honest with me and secondly, that you trust me enough to consider it." Rafael answered him gently as he stood up.

He took Sonny's hand and pulled him towards him to get him up. 

He kissed him again tenderly. 

Then Rafael dragged Sonny to the door. 

"I think that's enough for tonight. We both need time. You that you thought about what you want from the next three days and I - don't frown - I just need some time to think too. Don't worry, it doesn't jeopardize the next three days." He went on to kiss him one last time. "Go to sleep Sonny."

Sonny went out and closed the door behind him.

Rafael sat down on the edge of his bed and passed his hand over his face with a sigh.

Damn it, it was only 2 days and he already was about to say everything. He didn't want to hurt the young man. Sonny was offering him something precious. 

Knowing what he knew, Rafael couldn't take it lightly.

He thought about the best way to approach things. He found no solution and chose to sleep on it, he took his sleeping pill, put on his pajamas and went to bed. 

He fell asleep quickly and the dreams he had were not nearly as pure as those of the night before.

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Day 3

_ Day 3 _

_ No program _

  
  


Rafael thought it was appropriate for the current situation. He hoped Sonny hadn't been too worked up and had had a good night's sleep.

He called the service room and ordered breakfast for two, and then he went to knock on Sonny's door.

Sonny had had trouble falling asleep, he hadn't lied to Rafael, the man really made him want to take the plunge with him. 

Sonny also knew that in three days it would all be over and they would probably never see each other again. But Sonny thought back to Cyrano. There he knew that deep down he had made up his mind. The saying said that it was better to live with remorse than regret. 

Sonny would rather have five days and enjoy every minute of them than wonder all his life "what if..."

Serene about his decision, he had finally fallen asleep, dreaming once again of green eyes this time filled with desire.

He had got up and already dressed, but had no idea of the day's program, since with the turn of events they had at the end not talked about what Rafael had planned. 

He was at that point in his reflections when he heard the knock on the door. He went to open it, facing Rafael.

Rafael drew Sonny to him and kissed him gently before releasing him and said with that half smile that Sonny liked:

"Morning Sonny, I'd like to invite you to breakfast in my room, if that's ok."

"Morning" Sonny replied with a bright smile: "Yes with pleasure."

They returned together to Rafael's room. Breakfast was served on a small table on the balcony. They settled down.

"So what do you want to do today?" Sonny asked curiously, while serving them coffee.

"I thought we could just go for a walk, if we felt like it. What do you think?" Rafael asked.

"Good idea, sometimes it's good not to plan ahead." 

"You say that to someone who normally wears suspenders and a belt." 

Sonny laughed.

"Oh, I see you've decided to go out of line?"

"You could say that," replied Rafael. "It's true that in the last two days I've done a lot of things that I never had time to do."

"Because of your job?" Sonny asked him.

"Yeah, partly, and then I didn't have anyone to share it with."

"As you know, this is all new to me, too. Even this job is new."

"And do you intend to continue after our time together?" Rafael asked him with a tight throat, hoping that the young man wouldn't notice.

It was not counting Sonny's intuition. "Why, you'd be jealous?"

Knowing that Rafael would give him no other answer than to roll his eyes, he continued, "No, my contract with the agency ends right after our time together. And as I told you, what I'll be earning over these five days will help me secure my year's tuition, and even part of the next one if I do well. It's always been a temporary thing in my head."

"By the way, I wanted to ask you, why are you taking law courses? Do you want to take the bar exam?" Rafael asked him, sincerely interested.

"The  law portions of my police training fascinated me. And I started taking a few seminars here and there. But it wasn't enough for me anymore, so I thought why not try a full course. It might give me one more way to do my job properly, who knows? I don't know what it's going to do honestly, but I want to try," Sonny said to him passionately.

"It's all to your credit Sonny, really." Rafael said in an admiring tone. Sonny's reasons were in his image, completely selfless.

Seeing that they had both finished, he added: "Could we leave? Do you need to go back to your room?"

Sonny, still stunned by the praise from Rafael, came out of his torpor: "No, it's okay, we can go."

"I know it's a bit far, but do you agree to walk to Central Park?" Sonny added.

"I'm sure it's going to seem short in your company."

"Flirt!"

"Always, Sonny, always"

Sonny's laughter made several people in the hotel lobby turn around. Rafael liked the fact that Sonny never held back his emotions and if he was honest he really hoped to see what it would be like in the privacy of the bedroom…

They took the direction of Central Park, holding hands and talking non-stop. They talked about all sorts of things, some topics more intimate and personal than others. 

When they passed a church they talked about religion and its influence on their lives. They had the common experience of having had a Catholic upbringing and what that meant in terms of their sexuality. 

Sonny told him that his three sisters had accepted him completely, to the point of trying to send him on several dates with very dubious guys. His parents were still reluctant though, but they didn't make him feel bad about it.

Rafael explained that his father had clearly never accepted him. And that his mother didn't say a word for fear of reprisals. It was only after his father's death that Rafael had spoken openly to his mother. His mother, without being enthusiastic, had also accepted him. In fact, they never talked about it. However his abuelita, she accepted him the same way Sonny's sisters did with him. 

This made them cherish the time they spent together even more, both felt accepted in who they were by the other.

Rafael asked Sonny why he hadn't given his real name at the beginning. Sonny explained that not knowing who he was going to meet he prefered the client to ignore his real name. Like that, he would not be found if anything happened.  Given the kind of things he saw, Rafael couldn't blame him.

"So now that we've arrived in Central Park, is there a particular place you'd like to visit Sonny?" 

"Do I get to choose? But you're the customer," Sonny replied.

"Will you do something for me, Sonny?"

"Yes, of course I will! What?" replied Sonny, eager to please as always.

"For the rest of our time together, could you try not to mention the fact that I'm the customer?" 

"I promise, Rafael."

"So, I ask you again, is there a particular place you'd like to visit here?"

Sonny's eyes lit up. "Actually, I've always wanted to go for a walk on the Pinebank Arch!"

"Oh, did you? And is there any particular reason?" Rafael was curious as to what Sonny was so excited about.

"Well, my Nonna told me every night the story of my parents' first meeting on that bridge, and to me as a child it seemed like a magical place."

Rafael smiles indulgently at the candor of this memory...

"Well, to Pinebank Arch we will go."

After 15 minutes, they found themselves in a place that indeed had something magical about it. The bridge stretched over the path, surrounded by so many trees and greenery that it was almost impossible to know that they were in the city.

They stopped in the middle of the bridge, leaning against the railing, and enjoyed the view. 

Sonny put his arm around Rafael's shoulders and Rafael leaned on Sonny. He inhaled deeply both the fresh, woody morning air and Sonny's scent. 

He wished that time had stopped at that moment. Now that time was slipping through his fingers, everything he felt was exacerbated, all the sensations were multiplied.

"Hm? What did you say?"

Oh, no, he must have been thinking out loud. Luckily Sonny was also lost in thought, Rafael could quickly invent something.

"I thought there was something really magical about this place.

"You're right." Sonny leaned over to Rafael and kissed him. 

Then he stepped back, took his hand and continued walking. 

They walked along the park paths for a while before returning to the hotel. On the way they had a quick meal at a small restaurant.

Always discussing everything and nothing, discovering points in common or disagreeing on other points, each one defending his own opinion but always with respect for the other.

Rafael found it hard to believe that they had only known each other for two days. 

It was past 2pm when they arrived at the hotel

They hadn't let go of each other's hands for more than 5 consecutive minutes since their departure this morning, as if both of them, aware of the volatility of their time together, wanted to make the most of these moments.

So they let go of their hands in front of their room, but Sonny immediately took it back. 

"Rafael," he said, clearing his throat. "Would you like to come to my room?"

Rafael just nodded and followed him.

The door barely closed, he found himself pressed against it with Sonny exploring his mouth greedily.

Rafael in response firmly wrapped Sonny's shoulders with his arms, erasing the last empty spaces between them. He hung on, stroked the soft, wavy hair, and took control of the kiss. He caressed Sonny's mouth with his lips and tongue, trying to convey everything the young man inspired in him. They kissed like this for a long time, separating only to catch their breath.

Finally, Rafael pushed Sonny back slightly, although he kept his hands on his neck and his body was pressed all the way firmly against Sonny's longer body. He was surprised to see how their sizes seemed to complement each other perfectly. He fit perfectly in Sonny's arms, and their mouths were surprisingly close together when they held each other tightly like this.

"I guess," Rafael whispered against Sonny's lips, "that answers the question from last night?”

Sonny just laughed softly.

Rafael continued: "I had planned to ask you if you were sure, really sure you wanted to go further, before something happened..." 

Sonny then took his face in both hands and began to kiss him again with all his strength, so that Rafael fell silent, absorbed by the tender attention he received.

"It's true that I may still be a little anxious, but I spent a lot of time thinking about what I wanted to do. And my conclusion is: I'd rather have remorse than regret. I know there's no promise and we'll likely never see each other again."

"Not likely, Sonny, probably. Don't get wrong about the inevitability of our parting in the end." Rafael didn't want to be rude, but he couldn't give Sonny any hope that may break him even more after they separated.

"I know, Rafael, I know. Even more so, I want to enjoy what I can. Even if it's ephemeral."

"As long as you're aware of that, then I'm ready to continue what we were doing."

Sonny plunged his clear eyes into his and said, "I am."

"Would you like to move us to a place where we'd be more... comfortable?" Sonny continued, hoping he looked attractive and not just desperate.

"That's a good idea, because when I'm done with you, Sonny, believe me, you'll be glad to be comfortable..." 

Rafael pushed him to the bed and started kissing him again. His mouth became even more pressing.

"Excuse me if I seem... incredibly pragmatic... to ask you this," Rafael finally said in a hungry voice between kisses "but it's important for me, to be sure... am I allowed to touch you as I want?" 

He put an index finger on the top button of Sonny's shirt, as if he was waiting for permission to undo it.

"You have permission to do whatever you want." Sonny's voice sounded also hoarse and greedy.

Rafael began to open the buttons of Sonny's slightly crumpled shirt, moving slowly, kissing the bare skin that was gradually revealed.

He looked Sonny in the eye each time he opened a new button, watching every reaction on the young man's face.

He felt Sonny's breath become more irregular as he descended. Finally, the shirt was opened, and he gently pushed it off Sonny's shoulders so that it fell to the ground.

He leaned back to look at him. "Sonny," he whispered in awe. 

The chest he had just revealed was slim and muscular to perfection, finely sculpted. 

Sonny blushed at the intensity of Rafael's gaze. He was so beautiful in Rafael's eyes, and he said it to Sonny, "You're beautiful, Sonny, so beautiful." Sonny shook his head, as if he wanted to deny what Rafael had just said.

Seeing this, Rafael grabbed his chin and looked him in the eye and said: "Sonny, I never say what I don't mean. YOU. ARE. BEAUTIFUL."

Sonny blushed and nodded in acceptance.

Rafael could hardly decide what to touch first. So he took Sonny's hand and kissed the inside of his wrist. Then he placed Sonny's fingertips on the buttons of his own shirt, and said, "Take off my clothes too."

Sonny smiled and went to work...

Rafael worried just a little as Sonny's fingers went from button to button. Conscious of his own appearance he said: "I'm afraid I can't give you a figure as slim as yours," he said hesitantly. 

"What are you talking about?" Sonny threw the shirt in the middle of the room, in a hurry to get rid of it. He ran his hands over Rafael's chest impatiently, exploring. 

"You look perfect. I like it..." 

Rafael smiled and then brought Sonny closer so their chests rubbed against each other, a skin-to-skin contact that electrified them both.

Then Rafael stepped forward to gently suck a pink nipple, and Sonny trembled slightly at the touch of his lips.

"If you do that, I won't last long," he said tremblingly. 

Rafael released the nipple with a little pop and said to Sonny with a predatory smile on his lips: "And who's saying this isn't what I want?"

He used his hands to bring Sonny closer to him, feeling great shocks of lust between them as their cocks pressed against each other through the layers of pants. 

"I've wanted this since our first kiss," he whispered in Sonny's ear.

"You have it," Sonny said softly. 

Rafael moaned, stepped back and began to open Sonny's pants. 

Once open, he slid the pants and briefs down and slowly knelt on the floor, hands on the young, strong thighs, face at Sonny's pelvis. He couldn't help but look at the long, proud cock sticking out. 

What he wanted right there and then was to devour it all, but he also wanted to woo Sonny. He put his cheek against the side of Sonny's belly, looking tenderly at the cock while caressing him everywhere else - along the fold between the belly and the thigh, along the inside of the thigh, across the belly behind the erect cock . 

He felt Sonny trembling, and he smiled. "So sensitive, so responsive."

"If I were to take you in my mouth right now..." he murmured, while continuing his light strokes, "would that be... too much?"

"Yes. No. Probably" Sonny moaned. "God Rafael, just your voice could make me come here and now."

"Interesting," sighed Rafael, "I really want to try it right now."

He continued his touching, grazing all but the part of Sonny's body that pulsed the most. Sonny felt his knees buckle.

Rafael pushed him a little and Sonny felt the bed against his legs and let himself fall on the mattress. Rafael lay down on his side against him, his head on his right hand and looked at him while taking up his strokes with his left hand.

He whispered in Sonny's ear : "You cannot imagine how amazing you are like that, all your body filled with desire only for me." 

Then he grabbed Sonny's hand and put it  on his own crotch, so Sonny could feel his cock, swollen with desire and continued, "You feel that, Sonny, it's because of you. That's the pleasure you're making me feel right now."

Sonny, in spite of the somewhat awkward position, opened Rafael's pants and took out Rafael's hard cock. He began to move back and forth.

"Yes, Sonny... sweetheart, do you think you can come like this... just by the sound of my voice...?"

"Raf...I am so close" exhaled Sonny accelerating his movements over Rafael's sex,  his own hips thrusting into the air, his cock red and desperate for friction.

"Come on, Sonny, let go... come for me."

"Only...if you also...at the same time..." 

The movements of Sonny's hand became erratic on Rafael's dick, which went to meet each movement.

Rafael lightly passed the palm of his hand over Sonny's deliciously erect nipples. That was enough for Sonny to let go.

His whole body tensed and he came screaming Rafael's name. He let himself fall back on the mattress, riding his orgasm as he felt Rafael spurting on his hand.

By the time he came to his senses, Rafael got up, left and came back with wipes. He cleaned them both up. Then returned to take his place at Sonny's side.

He watched him catch his breath. Sonny opened his eyes, and with a smile on his lips he turned to Rafael. 

"Thank you," he said in a voice that was still hoarse.

"It's me who says thank you, Sonny. Seeing you giving yourself up like that is probably one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen in my life. " Rafael replied, his throat a little tight.

Embarrassed, Sonny buried his face in Rafael's neck, who tightened his embrace around him. And they fell asleep like that.

This time Rafael did not need a sleeping pill.

And neither of them dreamt of the other. 

The dreams were worthless in the face of the reality of what they had just shared.

  
  
  
  



	5. Day 4

_ Day 4 _

_ My temporary partner decides on the day's program _

_ The only thing I want is to end the evening in a piano bar near our hotel if possible _

Rafael opened his eyes, awakened by the sun pointing through the curtains. It took him a little time to realize where and with whom he was, it was a long time that he had slept so soundly.

He contemplated for a moment Sonny, who was sleeping peacefully with his head on Rafael's shoulder, before gently pulling himself away.

He placed a light kiss on Sonny's cheek, before gently saying in his ear: "Sonny, I'm going back to my room, take all the time you need, but don't forget, today it's your turn to make the day's programm, and I can't wait to see what you're going to prepare for us."

"Hmm," mumbled Sonny before turning around and going back to sleep. Rafael looked at him fondly. The young man was truly the best he could wish for in a partner. He cursed this fucking tradition. But without it he might never have met Sonny. What a strange paradox. 

He covered the young man, got up and dressed quickly. He slipped quietly into his room and took a quick shower. 

He already missed Sonny. 

Rafael laid on his bed waiting for him to come.

He must have fallen asleep, because he was woken up by a light knock on the door. 10am! He had slept for two hours. He went to open the door, Sonny had his hands full of various bags and was wearing sweatpants and a white cotton t-shirt.

" Raf! That outfit's all wrong, you can't be comfortable like that. I hope you've got a more relaxed outfit. If you do, put it on," Sonny said with a big smile on his face.

"Yes, hello Sonny. How are you doing? I'm doing great too thank you." Rafael mumbled before walking to the closet where he had stored his clothes.

"Stop bitching, it's for your own good," Sonny laughed back.

While he was changing in sweatpants too, he heard Sonny fumbling around, and he really wondered what he had planned.

"Give me a few minutes before you come back," Sonny threw from the corner of the living room.

He heard a few more noises as if Sonny was moving some furniture around.

"That's it. That's it. You can come on in."

He joined Sonny who was sitting on the couch and tapping the seat next to him.

"Come and sit down."

"Today we're gonna spend the day doing nothing in front of the TV." and pointing to the coffee table with all kinds of snacks and drinks on it. "we've got enough to last us all day." Seeing the quantity, Rafael thought they even had enough for a week.

"And?"

"And...tadaaa!" Sonny showed him a stack of DVDs.

Rafael didn't even know there was a DVD player in the room and he told Sonny.

"I arranged to have all these things delivered by the reception, and considering what we pay, they made no problem at all. So what's it gonna be?"

Rafael went through the stack of DVDs and pointed to one of them. "Let's start with this one."

" _ While you were sleeping _ , with Sandra Bullock and Bill Pullman," Sonny says enthusiastically...

"And Peter Gallagher!" 

"Yeah, well, he has the idiot role in this film."

"Come on, they didn't give him a chance, his brother's hitting on his potential fiancée while he's in a coma."

Sonny and Rafael kept arguing until the movie started. 

Rafael settled down and Sonny put his arm around his shoulders.

They watched four films as the snack bags and drink cans emptied considerably.

At the end of the fourth film, Sonny had put his head on Rafael's lap and lifted his feet up on the sofa.

Rafael turned Sonny so that he was on his back, his head was still on his lap and with a teasing look he said: " I don't suppose there's any porn in this stack of DVDs, by chance? "

"Raaaf! I wasn't going to ask that at the reception!" protested Sonny with blushing cheeks.

"Too bad," replied Raf, "I'll have to make my own film..." He turned Sonny over, this time Sonny's face was almost stuck to Rafael's crotch. Sonny looked up at him, with questioning eyes. 

"So Sonny, do you want to be my porn star?"

"That depends... do you think I have talent?" 

"Oh, I'm sure you do, but before I hire you, I'll need a demonstration of your skills."

"I'm going to do everything I can to get that contract, boss!"

Sonny tugged the waistband of the sweatpants with his fingers and pulled it down until Rafael's cock was out, already hard. Sonny's mouth began to drool. He opened his mouth wide and swallowed half of Rafael's cock in one go.

Rafael swore in a breath, his fingers that were in Sonny's hair squeezed tight. His dick was thick and heavy in Sonny's mouth and Sonny hummed while wrapping one hand around the base. He took Rafael even further, wrapping his tongue around the shaft. His own erection hurt and required attention, but as Sonny slipped his other hand down his pants, Rafael patted him on the head.

"Don't even think about it, sweetheart."

Without Sonny understanding what was going on, in an agile manner, Rafael swayed him and positioned him so that Sonny was now straddling Rafael's lap.

Rafael pulled down the front of Sonny's pants and wrapped his hand around both their dicks. They slid against each other, Rafael's shaft was still covered with Sonny's saliva and the friction was almost unbearable. 

Rafael's grip was firm, his rhythm fast and steady, and Sonny moaned unrestrainedly in the kiss. Too soon, he felt the familiar tension in the center of his body and his balls tighten, he wasn't going to last.

"What do you want Sonny?" Rafael whispered. 

"I want-I wanted you in my mouth," Sonny said firmly. "I wanted to please you."

"Oh, but you're already giving me so much Sonny, can you feel it?" Rafael said, tightening his grip around their two cocks.

"Let me take care of you first, will you?"

"Yes, Rafael..." exhaled Sonny.

"Good boy, Sonny. You really are my star." as he passed his thumb over the slit, spreading precum.

With those words Sonny's orgasm pierced him at a terrifying pace and Rafael squeezed their mouths together, swallowing his groans. 

Sonny shivered and shuddered against him as Rafael's firm hand gently stroked him, squeezing out every last drop.

But Sonny really didn't want the only one to be outdone, he was really eager to see Rafael lose control too.

He let himself slide to his knees. Rafael's erection bounced back in front of him, still covered with Sonny's semen. 

Sonny grabbed Rafael's hips and pressed his mouth on the underside, licking up, following the thick vein to the end. His aroma was intoxicating and purely Rafael.

He took him in his mouth again, wrapping his tongue around the thick stem as he tasted himself on Rafael's skin

Rafael moaned and his fingers tensed slightly on Sonny's hair, as if he didn't want to hurt him.

Sonny gently raised his head.

"Rafael. Please do not hold back. I'm not made of glass."

"But I don't want to hurt you, Sonny."

"Don't worry, if I can't stand it, i'll let you know. Just let go and let me take care of everything."

Rafael yielded and Sonny picked up where he left off.

Rafael's hands tightened more firmly on Sonny's hair. Sonny growled in approval. Rafael's hips began to pump at a rapid and jerky pace. 

Sonny relaxed his throat and pushed Rafael in as deeply as he could, and Rafael began to move back and forth, pushing deeply again and again. Sonny gloated innerly as he felt him lose control.

Then Rafael froze and pushed Sonny's head away, but Sonny continued and Rafael's dick exploded, filling Sonny's mouth. Sonny swallowed and swallowed until Rafael was empty.

He continued to gently stroke Rafael's dick when Rafael put a finger under his chin and told him with eyes turned dark green with desire. "You are so good to me sweetheart" And lured him into a sweet kiss almost chaste which made Sonny shiver all over.

Later Sonny asked teasingly : "Am I hired?"

"Oh yes, a lifetime contract and exclusive, your abilities are exceptional Mister Sonny," said Rafael in a burst of laughter.

They stayed like that a long time just kissing and cuddling.

Then Rafael straightened up a little, Sonny following him in his movement.

"Should we get ready for that night at the piano bar?"

"Ok. In half an hour I'll come knocking at your door?"

"Perfect! 

Before leaving, Sonny kissed Rafael one last time.

"See you in a minute."

An hour later they were sitting at a table at 'Don't tell Mama's' piano bar, a few minutes from the hotel.

A pianist was shuffling some jazz tunes in a hushed atmosphere. 

For once Rafael and Sonny didn't talk much, enjoying the music and the silence between them.

When suddenly a voice said " _ Good evening ladies and gentlemen, unfortunately our guitarist is not able to play tonight. If there is anyone among you who can play the guitar and wants to join our pianist, please come to the bar. _ "

Rafael saw Sonny wiggling in his chair. 

"Sonny? What's the matter with you?"

"Rafael, I know I'm supposed to be spending the evening with you, but, uh, would you mind if I offered my services?" Sonny asked hesitantly.

"You can play the guitar?" Rafael was really wondering when Sonny would stop surprising him.

"Let's just say I can manage," Sonny replied shyly.

Knowing his propensity to underestimate himself, Rafael suspected he was doing more than just managing.

"Go ahead Sonny! I don't mind, on the contrary, I can't wait to hear you now." Rafael leaned over and gave him a supportive kiss. 

"Come on, my star!" he winked at Sonny.

He watched Sonny make his way through the tables to the bar.

Then Sonny disappeared from his line of sight.

Sonny reappeared a few minutes later at the pianist's side. They took their time to tune up. Sonny sat on a high chair in front of the piano.

The piano started a few chords, and Sonny started to play. 

Rafael thought that if he hadn't been under his spell before that, now he would be. 

Yes, Sonny was doing better than just managing. So much so that any newcomer might think he'd been playing here forever.

Rafael enjoyed the show, bewitched by both the music and Sonny.

When the first notes of the next song sparkled, Rafael's throat tightened as he recognized the melody.

_ Try to remember the kind of September,  _

_ When life was slow and oh so mellow.  _

_ Try to remember the kind of September,  _

_ When grass was green and grain was yellow. _

Would Sonny remember him? Would Rafael want him to remember him if it meant Sonny was going to suffer? And if Sonny remembered him, would he hate Rafael? 

Knowing that Sonny couldn't see him from the stage, Rafael gave in to the sadness that had overwhelmed him. And he gave in to the tears he had not allowed himself to shed. Then when they had dried up, in the last chords of the song, he went to the bartender and said, "If my partner's - he's the guitarist - if he comes looking for me, I went to the toilet."

He spread water on his face to get rid of the redness of his eyes, took a few deep breaths and went back to their table. Luckily Sonny was still playing, which gave him time to fully recover.

It was after midnight when they returned to the hotel. 

In the elevator, Rafael asked with a raw voice: "Sonny, will you sleep with me tonight, I mean only sleep?"

Sonny looked at him and tilted his head as if to probe him and said, "Yes, sure, I'll get some things and then I'll come over."

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Sonny walked to his room and no sooner had Rafael closed the door of his room that Sonny already knocked.

Rafael let him in.

Without a word, they went to the bathroom, got ready for the night.

Like a married couple thought Rafael... Feeling his throat tightening again, he admonished himself, no, don't think about it, don't think about it.

They went to bed. Rafael naturally took the position of the big spoon, his chest stuck to Sonny's back, his knees stuck to Sonny's, his lips in Sonny's neck. Sonny's hands rested on his.

After a few moments of silence: "Rafael, are you sure everything's okay?"

Rafael swallowed several times before answering: "Sonny, will you remember me?"

"What do you mean, 'Will I remember you?' "

"When it's all over, will you remember me?"

"Rafael, how could I forget you?"

"But how will you remember me? Will you resent me for not wanting to see you again?"

"Rafael, I know, and you've told me enough, that our separation was inevitable. I feel something serious behind all this, but I also feel that you won't tell me anything. That's why I accepted all your conditions and decided to enjoy without any ulterior motives, what you will give me. I promise I won't forget you and I'll cherish your memory forever."

Overwhelmed by emotion, Rafael was slow to respond.

"Thank you, Sonny. I want you to know that meeting you is probably the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me and I'm sure that the person who will share your life will be very happy. Promise me you'll do everything you can to be happy too. Promise me." Rafael insisted in an urgent tone. He needed to know that he hadn't ruined Sonny's chances of happiness and love.

"I promise," Sonny whispered.

Then they both fell silent, and Rafael tightened his embrace again. 

He didn't let sleep take him until he felt Sonny's steady breathing against him. Then, exhausted by emotion, he fell asleep.

  
  
  
  
  



	6. Day 5

_Day 5_

_Empire state building - if possible only me and my temporary partner_

~~_Dinner in a romantic restaurant_ ~~

_Evening wear_

_Romantic dinner in my room_

  
  


Sonny saw the note on Rafael's bedside table when he opened his eyes and was secretly relieved to see that Rafael had preferred the privacy of the room for their last evening together.

Realizing that he was alone in bed, he got up and started looking for Rafael.

Rafael was leaning against the window frame, a steaming coffee in his hands, his gaze lost on the rooftops of New York.

"Morning" Sonny said, yawning.

Rafael walked towards him, kissed him and said: "Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby. How did you sleep?"

"Not too bad. But let's leave that aside." Rafael continued "I've already had breakfast while waiting for you to wake up. You can have it here and then we'll get ready for the Empire State Building. I've looked it over, we can walk there, we don't need a cab."

"That sounds good to me, Rafael." 

Sonny had breakfast and then went to his room to shower and change. When he went out, Rafael was already waiting for him in the corridor.

"Ready to go?

"Ready."

40 minutes later they were in front of the imposing building.

and 15 minutes later they were upstairs, and apart from the security staff, it was just them. The agency had taken care of everything.

"Wow," Sonny was ecstatic as he looked out over the view. At that moment, Rafael didn't know what was more beautiful to him, the delight on Sonny's face or the landscape.

He took him by the arm and brought him a little further forward towards the railings.

He made him turn towards him.

"Sonny..."

"Yes?"

"I want you to listen to me carefully and let me finish what I have to say without interrupting. Please."

Sonny saw that it was important to Rafael. So he could only promise.

Rafael took a small envelope out of the inside pocket of his jacket, put it in Sonny's hands and closed his hands over Sonny's.

"In this envelope is the address of a notary and a code that you must give him with your identity papers. You will have to wait 48 hours from when we part. He will pay into your account the exact amount covering your entire law course."

"But Raf... no..."

"Sonny, you promised me," said Rafael, putting a finger on Sonny's mouth.

Rafael resumed: "What I want you to do is to tell the agency you don't want to get paid for our time together. I promise you won't lose anything."

"But why would you..."

"I don't want what we've had between us these five days to be spoiled by a business transaction. Even if at first that's what made our meeting possible, I'm sure for me as well as for you that we're well beyond that. I don't want you to remember us as a job. I need to make sure you accept that, Sonny."

Sonny understood that for Rafael it was vital. And even though he didn't feel worthy of such kindness and generosity, he knew he would accept, because he didn't want to think of the two of them as a goods exchange either.

"Alright, alright Rafael, I accept. I promise. Thank you." He took Rafael's face in his hands and they exchanged a kiss full of intense emotions, full of sadness and something more, but which neither of them wanted to risk naming.

"I'm not finished," said Rafael, stepping back. "Because I want you to know everything about me, but I can't tell you now, the notary will tell you the part of my story that you don't know. I just hope you don't hate me at the end." He ends in a breath.

"Rafael, I know we've only known each other five days, but one thing I feel deep down inside is that you're incapable of doing harm on purpose. So I promise you that whatever it is, I will remain objective and look back on those five days and what I know about you, before reacting negatively."

"Thank you, Sonny."

Silence fell between them, as they gazed at the view before them for long minutes. 

Rafael cleared his throat. "Come on, come on! To take our minds off it, we'll go shopping 'Pretty Woman' style."

Sonny laughed softly: "You mean we're going to spend an indecent amount of money?"

"Yes, we are! They're not going to let us go back!"

He pulled Sonny by the hand, and they left laughing.

At the bottom of the Empire State Building, they called an Uber who took them to Saks.

After many tries, from the most stern to the most extravagant, they decided on an Italian woollen suit subtly enhanced with a check print, anthracite which tugged towards blue as the light changed, and a classic white shirt for Rafael and for Sonny, the same suit but in a brown color scheme. The salesman had been raving about how beautiful they looked together. 

They asked to have their suits delivered and took a taxi back to the hotel.

When they arrived at their rooms doors, they reluctantly let go of each other's hand, as if they couldn't bear to be separated for more than a few seconds.

Rafael kissed Sonny on the cheek and then lifting himself up on tiptoes he whispered in his ear: "Come and join me around 6pm. You should take a nap. You have to get your strength back, you'll need it."

At these words and Rafael's devouring gaze, Sonny felt a shiver of desire running down his spine.

Rafael walked away and returned to his room, Sonny followed his lead.

Once in his room he took a long shower and decided to take Rafael's advice and take a nap.

He was woken up by the bedroom phone.

Still asleep he grabbed the receiver: "Yes?"

"Mr. Valgonio, this is the reception, your suit has arrived. Can we have it brought to your room?"

"Yes, of course."

Once the suit was delivered and the time set with Rafael approaching, he decided to get ready. He checked his reflection in the mirror one last time and smiled a sad little smile. Then he shook his head as if to get rid of his gloomy thoughts. He was going to enjoy every moment with Rafael.

Rafael opened the door shortly before the scheduled time so that Sonny wouldn't have to knock.

The young man arrived shortly afterwards and when Rafael turned around, he was breathless. Sonny was stunning. The suit seemed to have been sewn on him.

"Do you like what you see? Because I like what I see." Sonny went closer and took Rafael in his arms while kissing him deeply. Rafael embraced Sonny's waist and pressed himself against him, making him feel how much he liked what he saw.

They separated to catch their breath and walked to the beautifully laid table. Sonny took the time to look at everything to imprint it on his memory. The hotel staff had outdone themselves. A tablecloth of white damask, dried rose petals sprinkled here and there. A few well-placed candles. Fine china and crystal glasses. A decor worthy of a dream.

He looked up at Rafael, who stared at him with something indefinable in his eyes.

They sat down and shared the dinner while chatting as usual. The only difference was the tension caused by the awareness of what was going to happen after dinner.

They never stopped looking for contact, every movement was an excuse for a caress or a brushing.

But when Sonny saw Rafael enjoying his dessert, he couldn't resist. Desire overcame his fear of being ridiculous. He grabbed Rafael's hand holding his spoon and said in a not subtle tone of voice, "Don't you want another dessert?"

To which Rafael replied with burning eyes: "Oh, if you only knew Sonny..." then he got up, walked around the table and took Sonny's hands and made him stand up.

He dragged him behind the screen that separated the bed from the rest of the room. Then he stood in front of Sonny, looking him straight in the eye...

"Sonny... listen to me carefully. Tonight is for you. If you say stop, if something makes you uncomfortable, we'll stop and move on.

If you're good, then I'll be good. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Raf..."

"Perfect."

Then he kissed Sonny.

They undressed quickly. Sonny once naked, went to lie down on the bed eagerly and reached out his hand to Rafael.

"Show me what it feels like... to be taken," Sonny asked.

"I'd be honored to be the one to show you, now," Rafael whispered as he stooped gently over Sonny. He kissed him lightly, holding back a little, so Sonny reached out to him, wanting more. 

"You're so excited," Rafael whispered. "I'll give you what you want, don't be afraid. But you must also learn the pleasure of waiting for it." 

His free hand caressed Sonny's inner thigh just firmly enough not to tickle him, then he pushed his body very slowly against his beautiful cock, trying to increase his eagerness even more. 

"How much do you think you can handle," Rafael whispered.

"Uh. Not...much more." Sonny was breathing heavily. 

"If you think you're ready. 

"Not really. But, uh..."

Rafael laughs softly. "I understand."

Sonny's face seemed so tense that Rafael had to kiss him. 

Then he continued to draw a kissing path along Sonny's body. Stopping to graze one nipple, then the other, then taking his time to savor his navel. All this was punctuated by Sonny's sighs and groans. 

Rafael raised his head and smiled with an expression full of promise, then retrieved a small jar of lubricant on the bedside table. 

After a last kiss, he sat on his knees between Sonny's legs, spreading them apart to reveal all his intimacy. He opened the jar and dipped his fingers in the fragrant oil.

Rafael passed a finger around the young man's taut opening and then slowly slid it inside. Sonny moaned a little, but didn't seem to be in pain, so Rafael carefully slid the finger in and out, first shallowly, then deeper as Sonny tried to meet Rafael's finger. 

"Do you like it, then? You're so good... yes, you'll like what comes next, I promise." 

He twisted his finger slightly on the next push, and Sonny moaned louder in response. Then Rafael removed his finger and Sonny protested: "No! Again... please Rafael, don't leave me like this!"

"If you knew how beautiful you are when you moan like that sweetheart. So wanton. How could I refuse you anything when you beg me like that?" Rafael continued massaging Sonny's sweet spot several times, reducing him to a heap of moans.

"Are you ready for more, you think?" Sonny nodded quickly, eyes closed.

Rafael obliged him, adding a finger, then two, his own eagerness growing until his hands shook so that he could barely hold them still.

Finally he said, trying to prevent the tremor from showing up in his voice: "Are you ready for the real thing, do you think? Because if you are..." he tried to steady himself, "I'm ready to give it to you."

"I'm... ready," Sonny panted.

Rafael laughed softly, "If you could lift your legs up a little... here, this is it..." 

He leaned forward, giving his own hungry cock a good stroke with the lube, and positioned himself to push into the young man. 

"Are you ready now?" There was a moan of hunger. "Let me in, Sonny. Take what I give you. Let me please you." 

He knew what his voice was doing to Sonny and he wanted Sonny to know how good it was for Rafael too. And with a long, slow push, he reached into Sonny's beautiful ass... 

It was as warm and tight and wonderful as Rafael had predicted, and he made a long, loud moan so that Sonny would know it too. He threw himself into the young man over and over again, almost immediately finding a rhythm that Sonny seemed to recognize as well, arching and sliding against him, in rhythm with him. 

He tried to prolong the dance, tried to keep it going as long as he could, but he felt that his own need for release was approaching its peak, and could hear Sonny starting to make uneven sounds.

So he leaned over and gave Sonny a long kiss, ending with a whisper: "Get ready, I'm gonna make you come." 

He straightened up, took a firm, slick grip on Sonny's cock and changed his movements into quick, short thrusts. Sonny screamed, Rafael heard himself groan, and their hands and bellies were covered with Sonny's hot semen.

Rafael continued to stroke him, feeling his own body freeing itself inside the beautiful body beneath him. He trembled and panted, and gradually he descended from the peak of his orgasm. 

Then he supported himself with his hands on either side of Sonny, and delicately pulled himself out of Sonny's warm, narrow space. 

Finally, he lay down next to the young man, who was red and breathing heavily. 

They lay like this for a few minutes. He had seen all of Sonny, had felt him whole, had been inside every part of him, it gave Rafael a feeling of lightness and wonder.

He turned around to face Sonny who looked at him with a relaxed smile. 

Rafael asked him, "Did you expect something like this?" hoping the answer would be right.

"I wasn't expecting something so intense and wonderful," Sonny said in aw. "I feel like you're still inside me. I feel so complete." 

And in a yawn he added, "Just for this wonderful experience I could never remember you with anything but l-tenderness. Thank you, Raf."

Rafael kissed him tenderly. "Oh Sonny, you were just perfect. Thank you for this amazing gift."

He cleaned them quickly, then took the same position as the night before, hugging Sonny with all his strength.

Sonny was starting to fall asleep as he mumbled, "mm love you…’fael.

Rafael's heart leapt in his chest. 

He squeezed his eyelids with all his strength so as not to cry. And whispered in Sonny's neck: "Me too..."

The moment his eyelids closed he saw 11:59 p.m. on the alarm clock...and he wondered if he would wake up the next day before falling into a dreamless sleep.

  
  


____

  
  


He woke up with a tickling sensation on his right shoulder. 

"Hmm Sonny stop! Let me sleep!"

No answer...

And Rafael became aware of reality.

Sonny was gone.

It was August 11th.

He was 40 years old.

It was the day he must die.

Rafael froze in bed.

"Sonny... Sonny... I'm scared."

The room's door opened.

Rafael didn't dare move, frozen in fear.

He whispered: "Sonny... "

"Oh Raf... you're finally awake."

Rafael turned around slowly to face Sonny who smiled at him with that smile that disarmed him every time...

He mechanically passed his hand over his right shoulder, which continued to tickle.

"Oh I see, you too!" Sonny exclaimed

"What, me too?"

Rafael began to wonder if he was asleep or awake.

Sonny meanwhile had stripped off his shoulder and showed him a small black tattoo. The letter "R".

Rafael's heart leapt out of his chest. He got up in a hurry and ran to the bathroom.

"Raf! Wai-"

Sonny was not surprised by Rafael's scream: "A 'D'?!! Why a D?!!"

Sonny joined him in the bathroom and hugged him from behind, whispering in his ear: 

"Because my real name starts with a D, for Dominick. Dominick Carisi, Jr., aka Sonny."

And then he turned Rafael around and gave him a tender kiss...

"Come Raf, it seems to me we have a lot to talk about." 

Rafael got dressed, still stunned, and went to sit next to Sonny, who took his hand directly into his own.

"I don't understand... you should be gone and I should be waiting for death..." said Rafael, unable to think clearly.

"I'm sorry, love, but I'm not about to leave, and you're not about to die."

"But the curse, my soulmate, my birthday..."

Rafael didn't understand anything anymore.

"I'll explain." Sonny began. "If you don't meet your soulmate by the day of your fortieth birthday, you will die on that day." 

"But that's my family history!" 

"Not just yours. When I was old enough to understand, my nonna told me this story. When I asked her later how I would know who my soulmate was when the world is so big, she said: ' _Sonny, il mio sole, you just have to believe in love and give it a chance_ '. Then she showed me the tattoo on the inside of her wrist, it was the letter 'L'. 

My grandfather's name was Lucio. And she added : _'These tattoos only appear if the feelings you share are pure and sincere.'_ It's not the bond that creates love, but love that creates the bond between soulmates. The bond can only exist if both people love each other. You and I could have met our soulmates long before or... long after."

"And what do you do about dying at 40 if..." Rafael still had trouble understanding.

"My grandmother had added a sentence that made me think for a long time. She said : _'There's a secret that will only come out once you've turned 40 or once you've met your soul mate'_. What if that's the secret? That whatever happens or not, we won't die at 40."

"It's cruel to make someone believe that!"

"Cruel but plausible. To get people to be active in the search for their soulmate." 

Rafael realized something and stood up suddenly. 

He started frantically going through his jacket pockets.

"Raf?"

"Wait, wait, wait!"

When he came back to Sonny's side, he had his phone in his hand.

When he turned it on, he saw he had 20 missed calls from his mother and a lot of 'happy birthday' messages.

He dialed his mother's number.

His mother answered immediately: 

_"Rafi mi hijo!! Where are you? Are you all right? I've been worried sick."_

_"Mamá, ¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien!. Listen to me and don't cut me off. I'm fine, I'm at the hotel with my soulmate. Yeah yeah, you heard me. And yes, I'll introduce you to HIM, someday, maybe. So now answer my question please : "Could I really have died?"_

_"...."_

_"Mamááááááá"_

Rafael heard her sigh.

 _"No, my boy, no and I'm sorry you had to go through that."_ She continued _"So I suppose if you're asking me that question, that means you've also understood the real nature of the bond."_

_"Yes, Mamá. Now I'm going to leave you because Sonny's next to me and he can't wait."_

_"His name is Sonn-"_

_"Goodbye, Mamá."_

Rafael hung up and threw the phone away, turning to Sonny who frowned adorably.

"What do you mean I can't wait?"

"It was to cut it short."

"Yeah..."

"She confirmed your theory. So I basically panicked and did all this for nothing."

"For nothing?" says Sonny pouting and pretending to stand up.

Rafael encircled his arms around his waist to force him to sit back down.

"Oh no, Cariño, you're not going anywhere, now that I have you, I'm keeping you!"

Then he moved back, taking his hand to Sonny's face and traced the contours, looking at him devoutly. 

"Oh no, I didn't do all this not for nothing."

While a few hours ago he was overwhelmed by sadness, he now found himself overwhelmed by an incredible happiness which had its source in the young man in front of him. He had life ahead of him and he was going to share it with Sonny. 

Only when he felt Sonny's thumb wiping a tear that rolled down his cheek did Rafael realize that he was crying. Sonny looked at him so adoringly that Rafael thought he would do anything to protect it.

He framed Sonny's head with his hands and kissed it with all the strength of his feelings.

Then he backed away, "I love you."

Sonny took him in his arms and buried his face in his neck and said "Raf, if you only knew how much I love you too."

Then turning his head to his side Sonny continued. "When I woke up earlier, I was so sad, so sad"

"I'm sorr--"

"No, don't be sorry Raf, please, I understand why you said our separation was inevitable, I swear I understand. Let me continue, I was sad because last night I felt happiness like never before and I knew that despite the promises I made to you, I would never find happiness like that again. I went back to my room, and my shoulder itched all the time, and imagine how I felt when I saw that one letter on my shoulder! It was like all the pieces of a puzzle were falling into place. And I came right back to you. And here we are and the happiness I felt last night is even stronger now because the feeling of inevitability is gone."

They stayed like that for a long minute, savoring each other's presence without the prospect of separation. Everything now had a different flavor, a taste of eternity.

Then Sonny looked up at Rafael and said, "Now what?"

"Now I'm going to make love to my soulmate so he knows he belongs only to me and all he has to do is stay with me. And then... well, then we'll live."

Together they made their way to bed, kissing and laughing. And the room resounded with their laughter for a long time, until it resounded only with sighs and renewed oaths.

Filled with the pure love of two beings that fate had brought together and would never tear apart.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Epilogue

One year later, to the day.

_Eternity - Day 1 + 1 years_

_We'll have a lie in_

_No work, no appointment (turn your phone off, you geek)_

_Will you marry me?_

  
  
  


Sonny was first awakened by a tickle in his shoulder ...

Then realizing what it was, he moans: "Raaaaaaf, we said a lie in morning..."

He continued "Isn't that what you wrote on your program?"

When they started living together, soon after their time at the hotel - the two men not able to live apart - Rafael had continued the little tradition of writing the day's program on a post-it note. 

For the past year, their fridge had been covered with small pieces of paper of all colours. But neither of them had made the effort to throw them away. It was like a reminder of the time that brought them together.

"Hm yes," Rafael whispered in his neck before kissing the tattoo on Sonny's shoulder. "But how can I go on sleeping when I have a beautiful young man in my arms? Unthinkable!"

Sonny giggled and opened his eyes who fell on a small piece of paper on the bedside table, placed against his alarm clock.

_Eternity - Day 1 + 1 years_

_We'll have a lie in_

_No work, no appointment (turn your phone off, you geek)_

_Will you marry me?_

Rafael felt him stiffen slightly and held his breath.

Then Sonny turned around in his arms, a smile on his lips. Then he put a kiss trail from Rafael's mouth to his ear and whispered, "Yes."

Rafael took his lips in a passionate kiss and only stopped to catch his breath and said: "Happy Birthday, Cariño..." before plunging back into Sonny's mouth, but Sonny wouldn't let him.

"Wai-hmph...Raf...!"

"Raf! Raf! Wait! Why happy birthday, I should be the one to tell you, no? Happy birthday, amore mio!"

"But it's also the anniversary of the day you saved my life." replied Rafael with a wink.

"Huh, but now we know you weren't in mortal danger..."

"Yes, but you still saved my life. Meeting you changed everything for me. For us."

"Yes Rafael, you're right... sooooo happy birthday to us."

They kissed again, savoring the joy of having eternity before them, the same way they did a year ago.

They didn't know what the future would be like, but what they did know was that there would be the two of them facing it and that the future lay ahead of them full of hope and promise. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always to SarahCakes613 who is such an amazing beta reader.
> 
> I really enjoy to write this story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it too.  
> Thank you for the kudos and all the nice comments I received here and there!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SarahCakes613 for the beta reading <3
> 
> *time will tell
> 
> I am always happy to hear thoughts on my stories here or on twitter or in tumblr


End file.
